hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Mass
Long Mass is the Twenty-five episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix was sleeping and was dreaming about seeing his mum again, as she told him about her son, Hendrix brother. But it turned to nightmare as it switches to Klaus. Hendrix woke up, as Cobalt and Tex stand with Hendrix, as they know about Hendrix's dream. Hendrix's team return to Defected Group HQ, Hendrix completes his training, as Norris goes to talk to him. He give Hendrix the chip from Fennoy, so that Hendrix can upgrade his Cybernetics. Hendrix was happy that Fennoy is still in his side, as Norris describes it. Hendrix unlocks a new upgrade and it's called beacon detector (With his eyes). Cobalt and Tex tracks Lane and he's in Europe, as Klaus is nowhere to be seen. As Lane planning to mix the gas chemicals with toxin, Hendrix and his team gets ready for 20 minutes, as Hendrix is determined to take him down Doctor Hawkins goes in the lab, as she looks herself in the mirror, seeing her face being damaged from the battle that Hendrix caused. She speaks to Cara and she was not okay, as she heads to the lab, upset and beaten by her ex-teammates. Derrick approaches his daughter in the lab, as she knows, Hendrix is dangerous before. Derrick tells about his story in his days and tells his daughter to never give up. As Derrick leaves, he meets Bock and Cara, that Klaus and Lane disappeared again. Derrick will find other chances to find them, as Derrick knows about Lane collecting chemical examples. Cara knows here are more targets then Klaus and Lane, as Derrick advises his team to find them, on their radar, Mario talks to him, as Doctor Hawkins interrupted, as she going to find out more of where Hendrix is hiding, until Klaus arrives with his robot army, Derrick was about to shot, as Doctor Hawkins tells her dad to stop. Klaus makes a speech about Hendrix and telling him about his condition, as Klaus knows it wouldn't stop him and Providence shut down too, with him in it. Klaus left and laughs at Providence, as Doctor Hawkins became angry. She goes back to the lab, with Mario, telling him that Hendrix didn't do it, as she thinks Klaus did, but wasn't in Calimonia at the time, as Mario knew. Doctor Hawkins knows Lane is stealing generators to power up his chemical attacks for invasion, as she knows Hendrix is there, to stop him. Mario asks again of Cain murder, but Doctor Hawkins knows who did other than Hendrix. Hendrix and his team heading the Holland, as Hendrix still knows that Klaus has gone to Providence Accord HQ, as he left, which Hendrix can't do nothing about. Tex wants to know about the other agents, that Hendrix work with, as they plan their way to get into the facility, as R.D.Ms are thereto, to assist Lane. Hendrix's team follows Hendrix orders, as they go in stealth to defeat Lane's men from guarding the door. They go inside, as Cobalt knows there's not controls inside, as Hendrix press it to get inside, Norris goes first, as they search for Lane inside, Tex knows Lane will pay, with Klaus about damaging other cities. Hendrix and his team goes to stealth, as they go approach in Lane's facility, as the fuel needed for the mothership to kick in, with the generator he collected. Lane's men charge the generator fully, as Hendrix and his team, step in. Lane mocks him about Brazil and Providence, as Lane men come to fight Hendrix team, as Hendrix battle Lane, Lane uses his equipment to throw off Hendrix, as Lane escape in his mothership with some of his men. Hendrix use explosive, as he fell into the ground, but has no effect on the mothership. Lane escape with the generators for his plan. Cobalt plans to head back to base, as Hendrix's friends contact Hendrix, as Neal, Luis and Danny stand by him, as he heard about Hendrix still doing good and Hendrix's friend knows he's innocent, Hendrix contacts Oracle about Lane escaping with the generators, Lane is gone off the radar again, as Oracle tells Hendrix about the chemical gas and toxin will cover the whole city. Hendrix makes a speech again about Klaus and Lane, as he vows to never stop hunting them. Episode Moments * Lane got the generators for the chemical gas, as he fends off Hendrix's team again * Providence Accord agents meets Klaus again, as he taunts them about Hendrix * Doctor Hawkins suffering injuries from Hendrix, she also believe it what someone else other than Klaus, who killed Cain * Fennoy still trust Hendrix, and believes innocent, so as Hendrix's friends * Cybernetics Upgrade: Tracker Beacon (It tracks the signal of things that should be found) Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Tex Tucker * Cobalt Esmund * John Lanford * Norris Hector * Kendrick Fennoy (Mentioned) * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Defected Group Soldiers * Luis Hernandez * Danny Mire * Neal Storm * Audrey Billings Villains * Klaus Chase * Lane * R.D.Ms * Lane's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Lane has his equipment, since the last time, he faced Hendrix, years before * Hendrix dreams, is his mom, forgiving Hendrix * Luis, Norris and Danny first appearance since Season 1 * Doctor Hawkins still suffering injuries from Hendrix, as her cuts and bruises are in her face See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Lane's Arc